


open on up

by embalmers



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: “What is it? You always go on about not staying up too late, Lloyd don’t overdo it, Lloyd go to sleep! Now you’re keeping me up?”“Thank you.”





	open on up

Looking around at the busy marketplace he realised Kratos wasn’t with them. Lloyd had a quick scan of the bustling area then caught a familiar flash of red hair. He was over by some stall not moving in the slightest.

This was the guy always urging him to hurry on and not dawdle now doing exactly what he preached not to.

_Typical! What’s he up to?_

Sneaking over, once he got closer, Kratos was just staring at the food on display.

Really intensely. Not saying anything.

If he had noticed Lloyd was right behind him, he didn’t make any point in showing it.

“Uh, you okay there?”

Lloyd swore he saw a jolt from the other and almost started giggling. It was a struggle to keep his face straight when Kratos looked at him with what only Lloyd could imagine was a shocked face. It looked the same as made when he snuck up on him outside the Triet inn that night, except less…. scared?

The combination of Kratos and ‘scared’ didn’t seem to fit together though.

“Lloyd.”

“Hmmm, what were you looking at?”

He peered over his shoulder this time and not caring for personal space. It looked like the stall sold mostly fish.

_Is he hungry or something? We already have food._

“It was nothing, let’s go.”

Lloyd quickly grabbed his cape to prevent him from going anywhere, this was the best opportunity he had so far to figure something out about the other.

“Now hold on a minute! Really, if you were looking for that long it must be important. What you like fish or something?” he mused.

It was a shot in the dark. Lloyd never expects answers from him. At least nothing in depth.

He was noticing a trend when it came to Kratos, whenever he tried to dig deeper, ask something about the other to get to know him a little more, he’d always deflect in some way. Even tiny comments about the other’s personality or how he does things just to switch the flow of the conversation, Kratos found a way to dodge around. He wondered what he was hiding that was so vital that Lloyd shouldn’t know about.

Kratos was silent for a while before answering quietly.

“Tuna.”

“Huh?”

“I was looking at the tuna.”

Lloyd smirked.

“Don’t make that face, let’s hurry up, we’ve wasted enough time as is.”

“You mean _you_ were wasting time?”

Kratos walked away, Lloyd quickly falling into step beside him.

 

 

“Oi Genis!”

“What’s up?”

“Have you ever cooked with tuna before?”

 

 

Lloyd felt the tables had turned now, instead of Kratos staring intensely at him that night, he was doing the same to him. Waiting for a reaction.

“This is…”

He turned to look over at Lloyd.

“Come on! You were staring at it longingly, at least look happy that I went out of my way to get it for you!”

It was all teasing, but he couldn’t help but feel unease at how poker faced this man could be sometimes. Did he ever look happy? Smile? Laugh? The closest he’d gotten to it was a smirk.

Kratos just blinked at him in response then looked back down at the tuna on his plate and continued eating.

_This guy! So ungrateful!_

 

It wasn’t til after they’d both finished, and Lloyd was about to turn in for the night that Kratos called him over.

“What is it? You always go on about not staying up too late, Lloyd don’t overdo it, Lloyd go to sleep! Now you’re keeping me up?”

“Thank you.”

“Wha-?”

“For the tuna. It’s my favorite. You didn’t have to.”

He flushed all over, suddenly awake. Lloyd also noted he had that same intense directed at him back outside the Triet inn. They were on their own as well.

That seem feeling had come back again. He thought he was going to kiss him back there on that night too. What if he did now?

_No, idiot, why would he?_

“Aha… It was nothing…” Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment.

Something must have caused Kratos to do a complete 180, because suddenly he felt a hand ruffle his hair. It felt so nice, he almost let his eyes close from it.

“No, thank you. Now go rest.”

As he turned away in a daze and completely red, he knew he would not be getting any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i. keep. writing. things. nobody. asks. for.
> 
> the first thing u see when entering palmacosta is the food shop/stall and it’s the first place in the game that sells tuna until you get to tethealla. it’s also always my first stop in that city cause i love to make kratos’ affection higher than anybodies and with a mixture of kratos always as my on screen chara and him buying like 20 tuna, this spawned in my head
> 
> im currently on my third symphonia playthru (again going down kratos route for the third time. i love space dad too much) and im writing notes on all the kralloyd interactions/thoughts i get as i go thru. ive already got some recurring themes/ideas for fics but its all vague and hard for me to write right now (one of them involves writing kratos’ pov. i hate writing kratos’ pov) look forward to those in the future if i ever finish them
> 
> i don’t have anyone checking these for errors with spelling or grammar so apologies if there are any!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
